Pretty Girl Is Suffering
by Xstrawberry0fieldsforeverX
Summary: Dana returns from France with a huge secret. Whatever the secret is, it changed her. A lot.Can someone help her, or will she just keep it to herself? Mainly DL, slight CZ.. bad summary..i know
1. New Year, Old Friends

Zoey looked around the PCA campus, searching for a familiar face. She smiled to herself as she caught the eyes of her boyfriend, Chase Matthews. It was the first day of school, and she hadn't seen Chase for two whole months since the last school year.

"Hey you." She said with a smile as she walked over to him.

"Oh hey Zo," he said with a smile, then leaned in kissing her. "It's the first day of school… I guess I better go get my bike so I can fall off it in front of you." Zoey laughed, remembering the past two years. "So what dorm are you in this year?" Chase asked.

"101 again…" Zoey replied.

"Nicole with you?"

"Yup. Come on, let's go to my dorm. Nicole or Lola might be there." They walked off into the building and over to Zoey's dorm.

"So what do you want to do after I unpack…" her voice trailed off. She opened the door and looked around the room. It was a mess. Clothes and bags were everywhere.

"Nicole!" Zoey shouted, assuming Nicole had made the mess. "We've been here one hour and you've managed to make a huge mess in our room? I haven't seen it this messy since-"

"Dana was here?" a voice said. Zoey and Chase spun around. Dana was standing near the closet, filling it up with black and red shirts and skirts.

" DANA!" Zoey squealed, as she ran over to hug her.

"Hey Zo. Hey Chase."

"Hey Dana," Chase responded.  
"So how was France? Why'd you leave? Was it fun?" Zoey asked, excitedly.

"Geez Zoey, you sound like Nicole." Dana said, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry… So was it fun?"

"Umm.. sort of. Things didn't really work out there. So I left." Dana explained, sitting down on her bed.

Nicole and Lola walked in, dragging their bags and talking. Nicole stopped and looked over at Dana.

"OHMYGOD DANA!" she squealed, and started to run over to hug her.

"Don't ever hug me." Dana said with an annoyed look on her face.

"Well you haven't changed." Nicole replied, backing away from Dana.

"Okay, who are you? And what's the big deal anyway?" Lola asked, slightly annoyed that Nicole had forgotten about her.

"Oh, this is our old friend, Dana. We told you about her last year."

"Oh. Right… I've heard so much about you." Lola said, faking a smile.

"Wow. I'm definitely flattered." Dana replied, sarcastically.

"Well, Dana, you weren't here last year. So maybe you don't know, but you're kind of on my bed. And your stuff is all over it."

"Aww, you actually think I care. That's cute." Dana replied, making a face at Lola.

"Look, would you just get off my bed before I-"

"Umm… look I gotta go." Dana said, and walked away.

Zoey and Chase exchanged glances. Would the Dana they knew actually walk away in the middle of a fight? Something was up with Dana, and it most likely had to do with France last year.

**A/N- OHMYGOD. TOTAL CLIFFHANGER! Haha … well read and review…even though it's kind of bad but… Do it anyways. And I'll give you all a nice shiny quarter.. jk. I don't even have that much (**


	2. Goodbye My Lover

Logan walked into the lounge, looking for Chase and Michael. He looked around the room, and froze when his eyes landed on Dana. She was sitting on the sofa reading an old copy of _Rolling Stone._ He smirked. He knew she'd be back for him.

Logan walked over to her, ready to annoy her. He walked up, right next to her and knocked the magazine out of her hands. It fell to the ground. Dana looked up with an angry glare.

"Hey Cruz, you dropped your magazine. Better pick it up." Dana smirked.

"Why don't you pick it up so I can kick your fat ass over while you do." She snapped at him.

"Hey, no need to get mad. Just playing with ya. BesidesI thought two years ago you-"

"That was two years ago, Reese. Things change. But apparently not you."

"Dana you said you-"

"TWO YEARS AGO. Things change. People change. Shit happens." She looked up at Logan, almost sure that she saw hurt in his eyes.

"Whatever." He mumbled, and walked away.

'It wasn't supposed to be like this', he thought to himself. She had liked him. She told him. She said she was coming back in 10th grade, and then they'd be together. He had waited a whole year for her, and she didn't want him anymore.

Flashback 2 years ago 

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won._

She was leaving today. This was his last chance to tell her. She had said goodbye to everyone. Zoey, Chase, Quinn, Michael, even Nicole. But nothing to him.

"Dana if you don't leave soon, you're going to miss your cab," Zoey said, her eyes sparkling with tears."

"Yeah.. I guess I better get going now, huh." Dana remained calm through the whole thing. She wouldn't cry. It wouldn't be her. She wasn't like Nicole or Zoey. She kept her feelings in. But this was her last chance.

She began walking toward the cab, still trying not to cry. This was the only place she had ever felt at home. Now she was leaving. Leaving her friends behind, and the one person she had ever loved, Logan.

_So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.  
You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals_

He had waited all morning for her to look for him. He wanted to say goodbye, but no. Maybe it was too hard. Sure he hit on girls all the time, but she was the only one that when he said "Wanna make out?" he really meant it to. This was her last day. The last few moments before she left.

_And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.  
I've kissed your lips and held your head.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you._

There was a knock at the door. Logan got up to open it, and Dana ran in.

"Logan…" He looked at her. She was beautiful, but she'd never be his. Her eyes were filled with sadness. A tear threatening to fall. This was his last chance to tell her.

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me_.

"Dana, I love you" He said at last.

_I am a dreamer but when I wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be  
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you_

"Me too." She said, as she broke down in tears.

.  
_I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you._

"I'm sorry I was such a jerk the whole year." Dana smirked, tears still flowing down her cheeks.

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

"Are you ever coming back?"

_And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bare my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet.  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

Dana nodded. "Maybe the year after next. I don't want to leave Logan. I'm sorry I didn't come earlier. I don't want to say goodbye."

"Then let's just say, see you in two years."

_I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow_

He walked her out to the cab and kissed her before watching her leave his life for a whole year.

End flashback

Dana watched Logan leave the room. She wanted to love him. She still did. She wanted to be with him, but she couldn't. She wasn't ready. Not after everything that happened. What would he think if he knew? She lost her trail of thoughts when she felt someone tapping her on the shoulder.

"Dana? Hello?"

"What?" she snapped, then turned around. "Oh, hey Zo."

"What happened back there? You like ran out on us. You never leave in the middle of a fight."

"Look I don't want to talk about it. Just leave me alone."

"Do you want to come back to our dorm? Chase is bringing up sushi soon, and Michael, Quinn, and _Logan_ are going to be there too." Zoey said, emphasizing Logan's name.

"Are you implying that I like Logan?"

"Maybe" Zoey said with a smirk. Dana rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, let's just go."

When they reached the dorm, everyone was there. Even Logan.

"WELCOME BACK" They shouted when she walked through the door.

"OHMYGOD GUYS THAT IS SO SWEET. I'M SO EXCITED OH MY GOD!" Dana screamed, trying to sound as much like Nicole as she could. Everyone laughed, except Nicole.

" I don't get it." She said.

"Just don't try, Nicole. It might hurt your brain." Nicole shrugged and began talking.

"Omg how was France-"

"Did you just say Oh em gee?" Michael asked, giving Nicole a weird look. Everyone laughed again, except Nicole, who shrugged and proceeded with her questions.

"Anyway. So how was France? Was it fun? Did you see hot guys? I loovve hot guys. Were there a lot of hot guys going to your school? WERE THERE? OHMYGOD DID YOU GET A BOYFRIEND?"

"In that order, terrible, no, yes, don't care, sort of, and yes." Dana looked down, afraid to see how Logan reacted.

"You got a boyfriend!" Nicole shrieked. "What was his name?"

"Justin," Dana mumbled.

"Was he cute? Do you have pictures? Are you still together?"

"Yeah. Are you?" Logan asked.

"No. Look can we just drop this?"

"I can't believe you went to France for a whole year, had a boyfriend and you still come back here and say it sucked. You went to FRANCE! How could that suck at all? What's wrong with you! Are you like one of those annoying emo kids who complain about life? Do you always complain this much?" Lola asked, rudely. Dana made a rude gesture with her finger that caused Lola to open her mouth in shock.

"Oh come on, like you haven't seen anyone do that before." Dana snapped.

"No, not from a bitch."

"Hmm… so you don't flick yourself off in the mirror?" Lola jumped up from where she was sitting. Logan pulled her back down.

"So about this boyfriend-"

"DOES EVERYONE NEED TO KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED IN FRANCE? JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" Dana screamed and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

**(A/n)Two chapters In one day… that's TWO TIMES THE CRAPPY WRITING! YAY.. well my friend told me to update it now, so I did… anyway reviews would make me the happiest little freak in the world XD … if you haven't noticed, I really don't like lola much, so if you have a problem w/ that you mite not like this story much… anyways, the lyrics up there were from James Blunt's 'Goodbye My lover'**


	3. Dirty Little Secrets

**Thanx 4 the reviews guys. Now you all get FINCHES!.. how is this fun? (lol if u've seen the movie 'kicking and screaming') okay, I'll stop being random… umm.. yeah. Read and review. :D**

Zoey searched around campus looking for Dana, after she ran out. She found her standing on the beach near shore.

"Dana?" Zoey said, placing her hand on Dana's shoulder. Dana flinched. She turned around.

"Oh. Hey." She muttered glumly.

"What happened back there?" Zoey asked.

"Nothing."

"Was it Lola?"

"No."

"Logan?"

"Ye- no. I dunno. Look. Can we just forget about the whole thing?"

"No. Not until you tell me what's wrong!"

"There's NOTHING wrong with me!" Dana yelled and started to run away. Zoey grabbed her arm, trying to prevent her from leaving. "Don't TOUCH ME." She screamed and pulled away from Zoey, running away.

She had almost gotten back to her dorm when she crashed into Logan. Logan smirked and helped her up.

"So what was with you back there, Cruz?"

"Logan I don't have time for this. Can we fight some other time?"

"I wanted to ask you something…"

"Can it wait? Now is not the time."

"I guess…" Logan replied with a look of disappointment in his eyes.

"I'm sorry… it's just-"

"Don't worry about it." Logan walked off, leaving Dana in the hallway alone.

Zoey came in not long after Logan left.

"What's wrong Dana? And don't tell me nothing, because I know when you're lying."

"It's just that Lola seems to hate me and…"

"Don't give me that bullshit, Cruz. I know you. You don't give a fuck what anyone cares about you. Tell me the truth." Dana sighed and shook her head. She walked back to her dorm and saw CoCo(sp?) in there with Nicole and Lola.

"There are too many girls in this dorm, so we're splitting it up. Lola Camacho and Dana Cruz. Your new room is 106, across the hall."

"You've got to be shitting me!" Dana yelled in frustration.

"I'm not happy about it either, Cruz." Lola snapped back.

"Don't complain, just start packing your stuff and move in to your new room." Coco replied and left.

Dana let out a string of curse words as she threw all her clothes back in her bag.

"What's going on guys?" Zoey asked as she walked into the room.

"They're kicking Lola and Dana out and into room 106." Nicole replied, frowning. "This is so not cool Zoey. We've always had 3 girls in our dorm. I bet it's more fun with 3 people. I can't believe she kicked our friends out. That is so mean! Isn't it mean Zo?"

"One reason I'm glad I'm leaving" Dana stated, walking out of the room with her bags. Lola followed her.

"One reason I'm pissed off that I'm leaving." She said and she kicked open the door to her new room. She turned around and slammed it in Lola's face.

"BITCH!" Lola yelled as she stormed in. Dana walked over to the bottom bunk out of the bunk bed that was in there.

"In case you didn't know, this is kind of my bed now. So you can't put your stuff on it," Dana said in a voice that sounded uncannily like Lola had earlier. Lola rolled her eyes and threw her stuff on the top bunk.

"Why are you such a bitch?" Lola asked.

"Why are YOU such a bitch?" Dana snapped back.

"You're the one who comes in here acting like you never left. Stealing all my friends, and Logan."

"What the hell does Logan have to do with this?"

"Last year, all he would talk about was you. This year I figured you'd like it in France and stay there. And NEVER come back. And then Logan would give up on you and go out with me." Lola frowned "But you came back, acting like you still went here, like you're still friends with these people, like you've only been gone a day. Well GUESS WHAT? THEY REPLACED YOU. WITH ME!"

"Screw you." Dana said, and left the room. She headed back to the beach to clear her mind.

"Will you please tell me what's wrong" a voice asked, gently. Dana spun around. Oh great, it was Zoey again.

"Why the hell does it matter?"

"Because I'm your friend and I care about you. You're not the same."

"You knew me when I was 13, Brooks. I'm 15 now. I might have changed."

"And given up ass kicking?"

"Just leave me alone. How many times do you have to be told, until you finally give the fuck up?"

"Dana I know when something's up, okay? Just tell me. Look I know things didn't go so well today, but tomorrow why don't you come to my dorm. We can have like a little sleep over or something. I'll kick Nicole out, I promise. We can talk about guys, movies, music, whatever… But you have to talk to me okay?"

"Fine" Dana mumbled.

She headed back to her own dorm, and opened the door to see Lola sitting on her bed reading _her_ diary.

"What the **hell** do you think you're doing?" she yelled, causing Lola to jump and drop the diary on the floor. Dana walked over to pick it up. Lola got off the bed and walked over to Dana.

"I can't believe you. What you and that guy-"

"Who the HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" she screamed.

"I-" Lola started, but Dana shoved her up against the wall.

"NO. I WANNA KNOW WHO THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU ARE. YOU CAN'T JUST GO THROUGH MY STUFF AND READ MY DIARY. IT'S CALLED PRIVACY. AS IN 'I DON'T WANT YOU TO TOUCH MY FUCKING STUFF'. WHAT THE HELL GAVE YOU THE IDEA THAT YOU COULD GO THROUGH MY STUFF?"

" I-" Lola started again.

"NO. SHUT UP." She yelled again, and shoved her on the floor.

"What is your PROBLEM" Lola screeched, getting ready to attack Dana.

"What do you mean? YOU'RE MY PROBLEM, YOU BITCH." Lola ran at her, and began pulling her hair. Dana grabbed her by the arm and yanked it behind her back. She shoved Lola on the ground and got ready to punch her, until she felt someone pulling her hand away.

"Dana, don't." She turned around. It was Logan.

"Why are you in here?"

"Umm it was unlocked and I wanted to talk to you…" Dana got off Lola and stood up.

"What." She snapped.

"I can see now isn't a good time." Lola got off the ground and began fake crying.

"Logan she just attacked me and I don't even know why! She was yelling at me, and accusing me of reading her diary. I don't even know what I did!" She ran into Logan's arms crying.

"Dana is that true?" Logan asked, not sure what to think.

"Of course not. She's too much of a bitch to admit that she WAS reading my diary. Which is NONE OF HER BUSINESS. AND BY THE WAY LOLA YOUR FAKE CRYING ISN'T FOOLING ME OR ANYONE ELSE SO YOU CAN JUST CUT THE CRAP."

"Just LEAVE ME ALONE DANA. YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH DAMAGE."

"I don't know who to believe now. BUT BOTH OF YOU LEAVE EACH OTHER ALONE. THIS IS RIDICULOUS. YOU'RE BACK ONE DAY AND YOU'RE ALREADY ENEMIES WITH SOMEONE."

"Was that meant for ME?" Dana yelled at Logan.

"NO. IT WAS BOTH OF YOU."

"NO. YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT ME." Logan sighed.

"Do girls always have to do this?"

"DO WHAT? I THOUGHT YOU OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD KNOW THAT I'M NOT LIKE OTHER GIRLS. I THOUGHT SINCE I KNEW YOU BEFORE LOLA DID YOU MIGHT BELIEVE ME!" she screamed.

"I didn't say I was talking about YOU!"

"JUST GET OUT." Logan turned to the door. He hesitated.

"Dana just-"

"GET OUT." Logan sighed and walked away.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A BITCH TO HIM!"

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH AN ATTENTION WHORE?"

"SHUT UP!"

"FUCK YOU." Dana changed into her pajamas, put on her ipod, and sat on her bed, with Green Days' 'F.O.D' blaring in her ears. She soon fell asleep, but what she didn't know is that tomorrow Lola had something planned that would make her day worse than it was today.

**(A/n: DUNDUNDUN. what will happen? eep... okay i have a question... is Lola's last name Camacho or Martinez? Cause it said martinez on tv and camacho on the website... hmm doesn't matter...)**


	4. The Truth

**Thanks 4 the reviews, ppl. Yeah, I realize I may have gone a tad overboard with the cursing last time… well… anyways I'm going to improve on that… yeah.. so … read & review!**

Dana woke up the next morning and checked the clock. It was 7:50. She had 10 minutes before class started. Quickly, she got dressed in a white and black graphic t shirt, black capris, and a black studded belt. As she walked to class, people were pointing and whispering. A few of them were staring. Dana ignored it and walked to her first period class, math.

"Zoey, why is like half the school pointing and whispering at me?" Dana asked as she walked into the classroom.

"Umm…" Zoey started, wearily.

"What?"

"Well… umm…" Nicole started.

"Somebody tell me before I beat the crap out of you." Dana snapped.

"Look there's this rumor going around that you…" Nicole started, hesititating. "We don't know who started it. And we don't believe it. But there's a rumor going around that you-"

"Someone told me that when you were in France, you cheated on your boyfriend and slept with some other guy. A-and now they say you came back here… to sleep with Logan." Zoey finished for her.

"What?" Dana yelled.

"I don't know who did it! I don't believe it!"

"Who told you about it?"

"I dunno! Some kid! I didn't ask his name."

After her morning classes, Dana headed down to lunch. When she got her food, she looked around for the table where her friends were sitting.

"Hey." Dana turned around. Some guy was standing behind her with a smirk on his face. His name was Jay, and he was in her art class.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I heard that thing about you and those two guys. Well you know, I might not be Logan, but I think I'll be just as good. Why don't you come over to my dorm later and-" Jay started, but was interrupted.

"Why don't you go bother someone else you disgusting asshole." Logan snapped. Jay smirked and walked away.

"I don't need you to stand up for me, Logan."

"I know that. But he was an asshole. You know I don't believe that rumor, don't you?" Dana shrugged.

"I dunno who believes it or not."

"Well I don't. Just so you know."

"Okay then." There was an awkward silence between the two.

"Well I guess we'd better find a table." Dana said, trying to avoid the thought that was on both their minds.

Later that day, Dana walked over to Zoey's dorm, so they could talk, or whatever Zoey wanted to do. She opened the door to see Nicole leaving with a frown on her face.

"Are you sure I can't stay Zoey?" Nicole asked. Zoey hesitated.

"No." Dana said, ushering Nicole from the room and slamming the door behind her. "Well what are we going to do now?" Dana asked.

"Talk."

"About…?"

"Stuff."

"Well this is really narrowing it down."

"So… about this boyfriend in France…"

"I can see where this is going. I'd really rather not talk about it. Let's just leave it at that, okay?"

"Dana please. I wont tell anyone."

"Why does it matter?"

"Because you've been acting different lately. Like more secretive and you're like distancing yourself."

"What the hell are you, a shrink?"

"Dana please just tell me!"

"No! It's none of your business anyway!"

"DANA!"

"It was my boyfriend okay!" Dana yelled, frustrated that Zoey wouldn't give up.

"What about him?"

"He… he was abusive." She lifted up her shirt half of the way to show bruises on her stomach. "His name was Justin. He was clingy and he didn't like it when I hung out with other friends without him. But I stayed with him because I cared about him. Then later… we were at a party. It was a party for some of the rich people there. We crashed it, and when we were there I took a drink of some stuff. Someone must have put something in it or something. I don't know. The next thing I remember was that-" her voice trailed off when they heard someone knocking at the door.

"Nicole I-" Zoey started.

"It's Logan." He yelled through the door.

"We're talking here. Go away." Zoey yelled back. "Continue, Dana." She stated.

"Umm…okay. Well later he took me upstairs and we kind of… we did it."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Zoey shouted.

Outside the room, Logan overheard this and ran away, shocked at the fact that the rumor was true.

"I can't believe you did it!" Zoey said in disbelief. "I can't believe it! You only knew him for about a month! What were you thinking?" she shouted.

"I didn't want to." Dana mumbled, looking down, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What?" Zoey asked.

"I DIDN'T WANT TO!" She shouted.

"What! Did you tell him that?" Zoey asked.

"Yes. I said no! I told him I didn't want to. I wasn't ready. B-but he just pushed me down and forced me to anyway."

"Dana, you said no. And he didn't listen. Dana, Justin raped you."

"I know" she whispered, still crying. "And the worst part of it is, he knows I used to go to school here. He knows where I am now. He could come back for me."

"Dana I'm so sorry." Zoey said, hugging her.

"It's not your fault." Dana replied.

"Are you going to tell anyone else? Like a guidance counselor?"

"No. I can't."

"You should though, when you're ready." Dana nodded and pulled away.

What they didn't know, was that Logan heard the wrong part of the conversation, and actually believed the rumors that were spread about Dana earlier that day.

**(A/N: oh em gee. What will happen next?)**


	5. Smile Lines

The next day, Dana went looking for Logan. She knew he had been trying to talk to her for a while now, and she couldn't keep ignoring him. She stopped at the guy's dorm, and saw Chase coming out.

"Hey Chase, have you seen Logan?" she asked.

"Uhh yeah, he left for the beach a couple minutes ago. Have you seen Zoey?"

"At the lounge," Dana said, walking away.

She walked down to the beach and saw Logan standing at the shore. She smiled and walked over to him.

"Hey Logan." She said, now standing next to him. Logan didn't respond. Dana shrugged and tried again. "Logan?"

"Don't talk to me you slut." He snapped.

"What the-"

"I heard you and Zoey talking. I can't believe that rumor is actually true. You slept with that guy. Does this mean the other part of it is true too? Did you come back here to have sex with me!"

"I didn't-"

"I heard you say it. I heard you say that he took you upstairs, and then you two did it."

"Logan I never-"

"Stop trying to deny it. I heard what you said. You're a skank."

"LOGAN WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME?" Dana shouted.

"WHAT?" he yelled back.

"I didn't… I just…"

"What."

"It wasn't supposed to happen okay?"

"But it did. What about that other rumor, that you wanted to sleep with me-"

"I can't believe you! I thought you knew me. WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT! YOU'RE SUCH A JERK, LOGAN." She screamed.

"ME? YOU SAID IT YOURSELF-" Logan started.

"YOU'RE SO FRIGGIN IGNORANT!" she yelled, shoving him into the ocean. She ran back to her dorm, slamming the door behind her. After looking around for her bags, she began picking up clothes off the floor and throwing them into the suitcase. The door opened behind her, but she didn't care enough to see who it was. She opened her drawers and began throwing clothes into her bags.

"Dana?" a voice said. It was Chase. Dana didn't bother turning around and continued taking clothes out of her drawers.

"What." She snapped. "Did you come here to tell me that I'm a slut?"

"No. I wanted to…" his voice trailed off as he looked around. "Are you packing?"

"You catch on fast," She snapped.

"Dana why are you packing?" She ignored him. "Are you leaving PCA?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Why are you leaving? Is this because of the rumors? Because you know… I don't believe them. Does it have anything to do with whatever happened in France?" Dana slammed the drawer shut and turned around. Chase was shocked. She was crying.

"Why do you even care?"

"Because I'm your friend." He said with a shrug. "Now tell me. What happened in France?"

"I was…"

"What?" he asked, patiently.

"I was raped," She whispered, tears still streaming down her cheeks. Chase walked over and hugged her. She sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'm really sorry."

"Don't be." After a long period of silence, Chase spoke up.

"Where are you going to go if you leave here? You can't go back to France, and I know you wouldn't want to go back home because of your-" Chase started, but was interrupted.

"What the hell is the point of staying here? Everyone thinks I'm a slut. Logan's a jerk. And you guys replaced me with Lola."

"We didn't replace you with Lola. Where did you get a stupid idea like that?"

"Lola," she muttered.

"I don't know why she would tell you that. She's a really nice person once you get to know her."

"To you, maybe. She seems to have a problem with me." Chase frowned. He didn't understand why Lola hated Dana so much.

"Do you want me to talk to her?"

"No. I'll deal with her myself." Chase smirked. That was Dana for you.

"Okay. Wait, why does Logan hate you?"

"He believes those stupid rumors."

"I'll talk to him for you."

"Don't. I've already dealt with him." She smirked, remember his face when she shoved him into the water.

"You didn't like kill him or anything did you?" Chase joked.

"Maybe, maybe not." Dana said, still smirking.

"Okay. Well I gotta go meet Zoey for lunch. You wanna come?"

"No thanks, I'll just stay here."

"Okay. See ya later, Dana." He said, leaving the room.

"Bye." She said as he closed the door. She smiled to herself. Maybe someone here did actually care about her.

**A/n- Okay… Logan will stop being an asshole in the next chapter. Hmm… I think that was kind of rushed, but whatever. So um, review! It'll be funnnnnn…..**


	6. Pretty Girl

Chase and Zoey sat at lunch talking about his recent conversation with Dana.

"So wait a minute…"

"What?"

"Logan actually _believes_ those rumors?" Zoey asked, angrily.

"Umm yeah. He heard some part of your conversation with Dana, and thought-"

"Ugghh that jerk!" she shouted. Then stormed over to where Logan was standing in line for lunch. She tapped him on the shoulder. Logan turned around with a smirk.

"Hey Zoey. Come over here to tell me how hot I am? Because it was really unnecessary." Zoey glared at him angrily and slapped him hard across the face. "What the hell!" he shouted.

"I can't believe you! You're such a jerk! Why the hell would you actually believe those rumors?" Logan frowned.

"Okay, one Brooks, this is none of your business. Two, I heard Dana say she slept with that guy. Before she left for France she told me she _loved_ me. Then she sleeps with some random French guy. She's a slut, okay? Are you happy now? So you can go be miss perfect and help out someone else now, because this is none of your business." He snapped. Zoey slapped him again.

"Don't talk about Dana that way! And you have no idea what happened. It wasn't her fault, and what happened to her isn't _any of your business_." Zoey shot back.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not telling you. If you want to know so bad, go ask her yourself."

"I'm not talking to her."

"SHE'S NOT A SLUT! IT WASN'T HER FAULT, OKAY! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HAPPENED. YOU HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA." Zoey yelled.

"I HEARD-" Zoey looked like she was about to attack him, but Chase held her back.

"Dude, go talk to Dana." Chase said quietly.

"Fine." Logan snapped, walking away. "You might want to work on controlling your psycho girlfriend-"

"Dude, shut up and go talk to Dana. You're only screwing this up for yourself." Logan walked off angrily to go find Dana.

_pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything.  
pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about._

He walked upstairs to Dana's dorm, and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" came Dana's angry voice from the other side of the door.

"Logan." He said.

_and that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head.  
and that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head._

"Thanks for warning me." Dana said again. Logan stood outside waiting for someone to open the door, but no one did.

"Dana, please let me in. I want to apologize. Umm... and find out what Zoey was going crazy over."

"Fine. But first, you have to admit that you were wrong." Logan sighed. Dana could be really frustrating sometimes.

_it's the way that he makes you feel.  
it's the way that he kisses you.  
it's the way that he makes you fall in love._

"Fine. I was wrong." Logan said, rolling his eyes. He didn't see the point of doing this. He knew what he had heard, and that's all there was to it. Suddenly he heard someone get up from inside the room and walk over to the door. Dana opened it with an annoyed look on her face.

"What."

"I want to apologize. Umm… I heard you talking to Zoey, and I guess I jumped to conclusions." Dana sighed.

_she's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
the killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men._

"Okay."

"That's it? You're not going to tell me what happened?"

"I don't… I don't think I'm ready."

_pretty girl... pretty girl..._

"Well why the hell not? You told Zoey and Chase!"

"I know… but you're different… you're-"

"I'm what? Because it seemed like when you got back we were right back to where we started. Make up your mind Dana, because I can't hang around waiting for you forever."

_and that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head._

"I'm not ready Logan. I can't do this. I can't-"

"Let me just see something," Logan whispered, leaning in to kiss her. He pressed his lips lightly against hers. Dana pulled away.

_and that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head._

"No. I told you… I can't do this… not after-"

"Dana, why not! Why can't you tell me?"

"I CAN'T OKAY?" she shouted, on the verge of tears. "I JUST CAN'T-"

"Hey Logan," came an annoying voice from behind him. He turned around. Lola.

"Sup Lola?"

"Oh nothing. Was something going on here? Between you two?" Logan rolled his eyes. "No. Nothing."

"Good. Wanna go get sushi with me?" Lola asked, sneering at Dana.

"Sure," Logan said with a shrug.

"Oh. Excuse me Logan, but weren't WE TALKING HERE?" Dana yelled as he started to walk away.

"Hang on. Lola I'll meet you downstairs, okay?" Lola nodded and walked away.

"What now?"

"You're just gonna go off with her?"

_it's the way that he makes you feel.  
it's the way that he kisses you.  
it's the way that he makes you fall in love  
love  
love_

"Well it's not like a date or anything. We're friends. And why do you care? You don't seem to give a crap about me anymore."

"I do. It's just-"

"THEN MAKE UP YOUR MIND!"

"Ugghh! Just go, okay?"

"See there you go again!"

"Just go away Logan."

_  
pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything.  
pretty soon she'll figure out: you can never get him out of your head.  
_

"What is wrong with you! You wont tell me what's going on, but you'll tell Chase and Zoey. You pretend like nothing ever happened between us, and you're acting way different now. What is up with you?"

"Me? What about what you're doing?"

"What am I doing to you?"

"Every time I think we're going to work out, you screw it up."

"No, you do. You wont tell me what's going on, and I always jump to conclusions, and I'm sick of doing that to you."

"Then stop doing it."

"If you would just tell me what's going on-"

"No. How many times do I have to TELL YOU?"

"FINE." He shouted, and stormed off to go find Lola.

_it's the way that he makes you cry.  
it's the way that he's in your mind._

It was an endless cycle. They kept doing it to each other. Was it her fault? Dana thought, as she slammed her door shut, and slid to the floor. She loved him, sure, but she wasn't ready for it. He was pushing her, and she wasn't ready.

_it's the way that he makes you fall in love.  
it's the way that he makes you feel._

He'd waited a year for her, but she wasn't sure he could wait any longer. But then, she wondered, if he still loved her at all anymore. 'Of course he does,' she thought to herself. But it wasn't working out. Every time she thought she was ready, every time she thought it would work out, it didn't. Either one of them would make sure to screw it up. When they weren't fighting, she was thinking, worrying about how one of them would screw it up. How could it not work out? Star-crossed lovers, she thought, remembering hearing the term in Romeo and Juliet, and the My Chemical Romance song, 'Our Lady of Sorrows.' It meant they were in love, but doomed by unlucky stars, that they would never work out. Both of them were in love, or maybe they just _used_ to be in love. Dana sighed, trying to forget Logan, Lola, and pretty much everything that had happened to her in the past few days.

_it's the way that he kisses you.  
it's the way that he makes you fall in love..._

Srry havn't updated in like 3 or 4 days… not as bad as the 3 months I made people wait for my other fic. But whatever. Anyway

**In response to Slowlyburntmarshmellow's review, Dana did not get pregnant. And of course Dana's gonna hook up with Logan. They'reawesome together DL's my fave couple:D ...lyrics in this chapter are Pretty Girl by Sugarcult**


	7. Greener With The Scenery

**GOOD MORNING STARSHINE! THE EARTH SAYS HELLO! Umm okay… I'm just random… thanks for the reviews guyz! New chapter :D**

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Dana ignored it, assuming it would be Logan or Lola. The knocking continued, though Dana still did not answer it.

"Dana?" a voice came from the other side of the door.

"Oh. Hold on, I'll let you in." She said, getting up to open the door. Chase and Zoey were standing outside.

"Sup?"

"Did umm Logan talk to you?" Zoey asked, looking around the dorm for Logan.

"Yup."

"Did you tell him?" asked Chase, hoping he hadn't caused problems by telling Logan to talk to her.

"No. He was acting like a jerk. I kind of threw him out of here." Zoey sighed, annoyed.

"Do you want me to talk to him for you?"

"I don't want him to know. Not yet. What if he thinks I'm a slut?"

"You're not! It's not your fault. You didn't do anything." Dana sighed, rolling her eyes. Zoey could really be naive sometimes.

"Let's just go do something, okay?" Chase said, trying to avoid the topic.

"Okay. Wanna go hang out on the beach?"

"Sure, Zo," Chase replied, smiling suggestively. Zoey smirked at him.

"Cool. You coming, Dana?"

"Wow. You two on the beach? Or hanging out in the lounge," Dana teased. "I pick staying in the lounge," she said with a smirk.

"Fine, stay here. But let's all go see a movie later, kay?"

"Sure. As long as I don't have to see Logan or Lola."

"Okay, well see ya later, Dana." Chase said, walking away with Zoey.

Dana walked off, into the lounge and sat on the couch next to Michael and Quinn. Both of them exchanged glances, and looked over at Dana.

"What?" she snapped.

"Umm… well-" Michael started.

"It's just that… earlier we heard that you-"

"Those rumors? They're not true." Dana said, interrupting Quinn.

"But Logan told me-" Michael started, but was interrupted by Dana.

"WHAT? IS EVERYONE TALKING ABOUT ME NOW? AM I A PART OF ALL THIS BULLSHIT GOSSIP GOING AROUND? DOES LOGAN TELL EVERYONE WHAT HE HEARD!" By this time, most of the people in the lounge were staring at the conversation between the three.

"No… but I wasn't sure if they were true, and Logan said-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT LOGAN SAID! LOGAN'S AN IGNORANT ASSHOLE WHO HAS NO FEELINGS AT ALL. AND GUESS WHAT MICHAEL! I'M A HUMAN BEING, NOT SOME PIECE OF THIS STUPID ASS GOSSIP. IF YOU WANTED TO KNOW IF IT WAS TRUE, WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST ASK ME? YOU KNOW WHAT'D I'D SAY? NO. BECAUSE IT'S NOT. NOW ANYONE WHO STILL BELIEVES IT CAN JUST SHUT UP OR HAVE THEIR ASSES KICKED." Dana shouted, and stormed out of the lounge. Quinn and Michael followed her.

"What is wrong with you? You're freaking out over something stupid." Dana spun around angrily.

"AM I? AM I FREAKING OUT OVER SOMETHING STUPID!"

"You are acting quite irrationally. All Michael and I said was-"

"I really don't care, okay? Leave me alone."

"You know, Zoey had been telling me that you were acting weird. Did something happen to you?" Quinn asked.

"Yes… no… look I don't want to talk about it. Just go away."

"What happened to you? You're different. More-"

"Michael you haven't talked to me in a year. I could have changed a lot in that year."

"Because something happened to you."

"JUST SHUT UP!"

"Dana, seriously. We know that something happened. Zoey and Chase know what it is. We're your friends too, and we want to know what happened." Quinn said.

"Okay… look, I really don't feel like talking about it…" Dana started in a softer tone.

"Dana, just tell us what happened. We want to be there for you." Michael said. Dana looked around. No one was in the hallway.

"I was raped," she whispered. Both of them looked shocked. Before she left, Dana was thought of as the tough girl. The one you never had to worry about. She could take care of herself. No one needed to protect her. But that didn't make her invincible, or numb to the pain that was brought upon her.

"I'm really sorry," Michael said, his voice full of sympathy.

"Me too," Quinn agreed.

"Don't be, okay? It's all in the past. None of that shit matters anymore."

"Are you okay now?" Dana rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm just peachy." She turned and walked away.

Outside, she saw Zoey and Chase walking down toward the beach together, while Lola and Logan came walking back from the movies. Logan was smirking and whispering in her ear, Lola laughed at it, laughing harder when she sawDana.Logan stoppedas soon ashe saw her. He said a few things to Lola, and Lola walked away angrily. Logan walked over to Dana.

_You took it back  
How could you go and do something like that  
My fingernail phase_

"Look, I know before we said some things that we didn't really mean."

"And by 'we', you mean you." Dana retorted. Logan rolled his eyes.

"I'm trying to apologize here."

_Worst has got the best of you  
I ask you and I know I need to change  
Change_

"Keep tryin'," Dana said with an annoyed look on her face.

"Dana! Just listen to me this time, okay?"

"Are you saying I wasn't listening before? When you practically blamed me for everything that has happened to me?"

"I didn't… If you would just tell me-"

_You took it back  
You ripped my heart out of my then you put it back  
I'm pulling my hair  
I let you just a million times  
I love you even though it isn't fair_

"I've said it over and over, Logan. It's too hard."

"Why? What makes telling me so different from telling Zoey? Or Chase?" 'Damn him,' she thought, bitterly. He was only doing this so she'd admit her feelings toward him.

_Run we go around again in circles  
Play this game over again  
Run we go around again in circles_

"If you don't know then I don't see the point of this anyway." Logan rolled his eyes."Don't give me that bs, Cruz. You and I both know you wouldn't give some typical girl remark like that."

"Typical girl remark?" Dana asked, amused. "What's so typical about it?"

_You took it back  
You ripped my heart out of my then you put it back  
I'm pulling my hair  
I let you just a million times  
I love you even though it isn't fair_

"It's that thing girls always do." He stated, as though it were obvious. "If you don't know what you did, then I don't see why I ever went out with you," he said, mocking her.

"Maybe it's because the guy never pays half as much attention as he should. If the GUY wouldn't be such an ARROGANT, STUPID, IGNORANT JERK, then the girl wouldn't have to say that." She shot back.

_Run we go around again in circles  
Play this game over again.  
Run we go around again in circles_

"Look. All this fighting could be over if you would just tell me what happened." He snapped. The words repeated in her head. 'All this fighting could be over if _you_ would tell me…' He was blaming her now? All of this was her fault? She was questioning herself. Dana Cruz didn't question herself. She knew she was right, and that was the end of it. How dare he try to mock her.

"THIS IS MY FAULT? ALL OF THIS. IT'S ALL MY FAULT, RIGHT? BECAUSE I WONT TELL YOU ONE DAMNED THING. WELL IF YOU JUST KNEW HOW HARD IT IS TO TELL, MAYBE YOU WOULDN'T BE SUCH AN ASSHOLE. YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE THING I WONT TELL YOU IS. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HAPPENED." She shouted, angrily, and turned, starting to walk away. Logan pulled her back.

"Dana I'm not blaming you. I just want to know what's wrong. What happened to you?" He spoke in a much softer tone now. Hurt shone through his eyes, which made Dana feel even guiltier.

_You took it back  
You took it back_

"Logan, I'm not ready to tell you," she said, her own voice returning to it's normal volume."

"Why? You know I'll still lo- like you no matter how bad it is."

"Why? I told you a million times. It's really hard to tell someone like you. Someone that you l- It's really hard to tell you."

"What makes me so different?" Logan shouted, angry again.

"I shouldn't have to tell you."

"Well obviously you do, otherwise I wouldn't be asking." He snapped.

"Here's the thing, Logan. The more you ask, the less likely it will be for you to find out."

"Dana STOP BEING SUCH A BITCH AND JUST TELL ME ALREADY."

"I'M NOT BEING A BITCH. YOU'RE JUST AN ASSHOLE. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE."

_Run we go around again in circles  
Play this game over again.  
Run we go around again in circles  
Circles_

"NO! NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME!"

"THIS IS SO FUCKING POINTLESS. I'VE TOLD YOU A HUNDRED TIMES I'M NOT READY FOR YOU TO FIND OUT. NOW SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" She yelled, turning away again to run. Logan grabbed her arm, roughly, yanking her back. She stomped on his foot, spun around, and punched him square in the face.

"DON'T. Touch me." She yelled, and ran off, back to her dorm.

_Run we go around again in circles  
Play this game over again.  
Run we go around again in circles  
Circles_

**A/n: hmm I think Michael and Quinn were a lil bit OOC. But w/e. I wanted her to tell her friends in this chapter. And well I've already had something planned for Nicole, so… yeah. Tell me wat u think me likes reviews…. Lyrics in this chapter, Greener With the Scenery by The Used.**


	8. This Time Imperfect

Dana ran back to her dorm as fast as she could. She didn't bother to look back to see if Logan had followed her. When she got inside, she slammed the door and locked it, making sure Logan couldn't get in. Dana looked around. She was thankful that Lola wasn't there. She needed time to think. Maybe she should've told Logan. He said he'd still love her no matter what it was. Dana shook her head angrily, cursing herself. 'He said _like_,' she thought. 'He doesn't love you anymore. It's too late for _love_.' What was so wrong with telling him? She didn't want it. It wasn't her fault. She shook her head again, correcting herself. 'It wasn't your fault entirely,' she thought. If he didn't love her anymore, then why did it matter what he thought when she told him? 'Because _you_ love him,' a small voice said in her head. 'And if he still loves me…' she started to think, but the voice interrupted her again. 'Why would he?' She considered this, then questioned herself again. Why would he?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

_I cannot leave here, I cannot stay,  
Forever haunted, more than afraid._

"What?" she asked.

"It's me." Logan answered.

Crap. Now she had to go answer it. To tell him…? No. She wasn't ready to do that. She couldn't do that. 'Why not?' the voice asked, yet again. 'Are you afraid?' She laughed at the thought of it. Her? Afraid? "Danger" Cruz was not afraid of anything. But maybe this time… 'Just tell him.' The voice said forcefully.

_Asphyxiate on words I would say,  
I'm drawn to a blackened sky as I turn blue._

"Dana?" Logan's voice came, interrupting her thoughts, again.

"Sorry. Umm hold on." She said, getting up to answer the door. Logan was standing outside, waiting. "Sorry about that. I was just thinking."

"I wanted to apologize for before. I shouldn't have tried to force you to tell me something that you weren't ready to tell me."

_There are no flowers, no not this time,  
There'll be no angels gracing the lines,  
Just these stark words, I find._

"Listen, I know I have been acting-" She was interrupted by Lola, who appeared behind Logan.

"Hey, Logan." She said, smiling at him. Dana rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me, but we were talking here."

"Whatever. Logan want to go downstairs for-"

"Logan, come with me. We need to talk." Dana interrupted her. She glared at Lola as she walked out of the dorm. Logan shrugged and followed.

"Where are we going?"

"Dunno. Down to the beach or something. Somewhere quiet." Logan smirked.

"Wanna make-"

"No." Dana interrupted him. Logan rolled his eyes, smirking.

"You know you do. Just admit it, Dana. You love me."

"You wish." She said.

"I do." He responded. Although she couldn't tell if he was joking or not, she wished he had meant it.

When they reached the beach, both of them stood in awkward silence, each waiting for the other to say something.

"So…" Logan started.

"Just give me a minute. I'm going to…"

_I'd show a smile, but i'm too weak,  
I'd share with you could I only speak,  
Just how much this, hurts me._

"Tell me what happened?" Dana nodded silently. She stood, listening to the waves crashing against shore, thinking about how she was going to tell him. Logan stood beside her, waiting patiently.

_I cannot stay here, I cannot leave,  
Just like all I loved, I make believe.  
Imagine heart, I disappear, seems,  
No one will appear, here and make me real._

After a long period of silence, Dana spoke up.

"The guy I told you about a few nights ago. The one I dated in France. His name was Justin." Logan nodded. "He was abusive. But he always made up for what he did. I dunno, maybe I was afraid to break up with him." Logan stared into her eyes, his own full of sympathy.

_There are no flowers, no not this time,  
There'll be no angels gracing the lines,  
Just these stark words, I find._

"After a while, we went to this party together. I'm really not sure what happened. One minute I was drinking some punch that they had there, and the next, I was upstairs with him. I didn't know how I got there. Pretty soon we were…" She paused, trying to hold back tears.

_I'd show a smile, but i'm too weak,  
I'd share with you could I only speak,_

"We were having sex. All I could think then was that I wanted to get out. That I didn't want to be there. I told him no, over and over again, but he didn't listen." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Justin… he raped me."

_Just how much this, hurts me._

Logan had never been angrier in his life. How could someone do this to her? How could anyone do this? He wanted to find the bastard who did this to her. Hurt him, maybe even kill him. It was hard to find a girl like Dana. She was truly unique. But this guy had broken her. Broken her heart, her spirit, and ruined her life.

"I'm sorry." He said finally. "I didn't know. I shouldn't have-"

"Don't be. It doesn't matter anymore. He's like a million miles away and-"

"Dana, seriously, if I had known, I wouldn't have been such a jerk."

"I know, but it was really hard to tell you."

"Why?"

"Because… I love you," she said quietly.

"I love you too." He replied, pulling her into his arms. She looked up at him, her eyes full of sorrow.

"Then you have to understand. I can't be with you, at least not yet." She said.

"Why not?"

"I'm not ready for another boyfriend. Especially after my last."

"If I have a chance of ever being with you, I'd wait forever, Dana." She smiled, for the first time since she had arrived at PCA, and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"So friends, for now?"

_I'd tell you how it haunts me,  
I'd tell you how it haunts me,  
(cuts through my day, and sinks into my dreams.)  
I'd tell you how it haunts me,  
(cuts through my day, and sinks into my dreams.)  
You don't care that it haunts me._

"Sure," he replied with a smile. They walked back to campus together, hand in hand, truly happy that both felt the same about one another.

"Want me to walk you back to your dorm?" Logan asked. Dana smiled and nodded silently.

They continued walking in the direction of her dorm. Dana looked around at the other kids on the campus. Suddenly she froze.

_Oh,  
There are no flowers, no not this time,  
There'll be no angels gracing the lines,  
Just these stark words, I find.  
_

"Dana, are you okay?" Logan asked. Dana didn't respond. He followed her gaze and saw a guy flirting with Nicole. "What's wrong?" Silence again. He waited patiently for her to speak.

_I'd show a smile, but i'm too weak,  
I'd share with you could I only speak,  
Just how much this, hurts me._

"No not today. Please." She stood staring in the same direction. This was unreal. It couldn't be true. Could it?

_Just how much this, hurts me. _

Just how much you...

**A/n- Review Please!**  
**Lyrics in the chapter are 'This Time Imperfect' By A.F.I**


	9. Choke Me

"Dana?" Logan asked again. She didn't respond. Instead, she kept her eyes on Nicole and the person with her.

"It's… him," she said, quietly. Logan looked at the guy now flirting with Nicole. Instantly filled with rage, he started walking over to the two of them. Dana pulled him back.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to make him pay." Logan said, angrily.

"Don't…"

"Dana, this bastard raped you. If you don't kick his ass, I will." He replied and started walking over to Nicole and Justin again. Again, he was stopped by Dana.

"You don't know what you're doing. Just stay here." She stated, firmly.

"Yes I do." He said. Both of them glanced over at Nicole, who was now standing alone. Nicole saw both of them and walked over.

"Oh my god guys. There's a new guy here. He is like sooo cute! His name's Justin. Hey Dana wasn't that the name of your old boyfriend? Anyway, he thinks I'm cute. We're going out later."

"NO." Logan yelled suddenly. Nicole looked confused.

"Why not?"

"Nicole stay away from him, okay?" Dana told her.

"Why?" She asked again.

"I… can't tell you. Just promise you'll stay away from him."

"Is this because you're jealous?"

"I'm not jealous." Dana replied angrily.

"Then why can't I see him?"

"He's… not good. He's too old for you."

"How would you know?" Nicole asked. "You don't even know him. You're just jealous because a hot guy likes me for once. You have Logan, so just back off." She yelled angrily as she turned and ran off to find Justin.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" Dana yelled. "STAY AWAY FROM HIM."

Both of them ran off to find Zoey and Chase.

"Guys, we need your help." Logan said, as he and Dana ran into the lounge together.

"What?" Zoey asked.

"He's here. At this school," Dana started.

"What? Who?" Chase asked, confused.

"Dana's ex. Justin. That bastard from France who-" Logan started, but Dana stomped on his foot.

"What the hell, Dana?"

"Not so loud. I don't want half the school knowing, you idiot."

"Whatever. Look. Me and Dana were coming back from the beach, and then she stopped, when she saw Nicole flirting with some guy. It turns out it was Justin. Nicole's going out with him later. We tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen. She thinks Dana's jealous or something." He said quickly.

"Did you tell her what he did to you?" Zoey asked.

"No way. If I tell Nicole, the whole school will know by tomorrow."

"Well if you don't, he could do the same thing to her. You have to warn her."

"Fine." Dana said, walking off to find Nicole.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Logan asked, as he started to follow her. Dana shook her head no, and continued walking.

She knocked on the door to Nicole and Zoey's dorm. She waited a few minutes, but no one answered.

"Did you find her?" Zoey asked. Dana jumped.

"What the hell, Zo?"

"Sorry. Let's just wait in my dorm for Nicole, okay?" Zoey said, opening the door. Both of them went inside, and waited silently for Nicole to return. A while later, they heard voices from outside. Dana walked closer to the door to hear better.

"So I'll see you later?" Nicole asked.

"Sure. I'll be by your dorm at 7." Dana shuddered at the sound of the young man's voice on the other side of the door.

"Okay." Nicole replied, happily. Dana heard them kiss, and the sound of Justin walking away. The doorknob turned, and Nicole stepped in.

Instantly, Dana shoved Nicole against the wall.

"Dana what the-"

"What did I tell you about him?"

"Are you STILL jealous?"

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT HIM?" Dana yelled.

"Dana, calm down." Zoey said, from behind them. Hesitating, Dana released her grip on Nicole's shoulders and backed away from her.

"What is your problem?" Nicole asked.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from him?"

"Why? He's not your boyfriend. He likes me."

"Oh I'm sure." Dana replied, rolling her eyes.

"He does! And he's better than any guy you could ever get!"

"What if I already had him?" Nicole looked confused.

"Wait, he's your ex boyfriend? Is that why you're so mad?"

"No. I could care less if you dated my ex boyfriend."

"Then what's the problem?"

"How much do you actually know about him?"

"He's nice, smart, funny, he lived in France last year, he's hot…"

"You forgot, he's abusive, a jerk, oh yeah, and a rapist." Nicole stood, shocked at what she had just heard.

"He's not a rapist!" Nicole said, uncertainly. "He's not… you aren't… he…" Her voice trailed off. Dana stood, waiting for her reaction. "Dana. He raped you?" She asked, finally. Dana nodded.

"That's why I don't want you going out with him. If he did it once, he'll probably do it again."

"Dana, I'm really sorry. I didn't know…"

"Whatever. Just promise you'll stay away from him." Nicole nodded silently.

"What are we going to do about him, thought?" Zoey asked. "We can't have this creep at our school."

"I-" Dana started, but was interrupted when the door swung open.

"Well look who it is," Justin stood, smiling at Dana. All three girls stared at him, too scared to move.

_You're so crazy  
Enough in a way that I'll probably say you destroyed me_ -_ Choke Me-The Used_

**A/n: Review please! Although i think that may have been a bit rushed...**


	10. Thoughtless

"Get out." Dana said abruptly. Justin smirked at her.

"This isn't your room, honey. You don't get to kick me out."

"Y-yeah. But I do." Nicole stammered.

"What'd she tell you, Nicole? That I made her do something she didn't want to do?" Nicole looked at the ground, afraid to make eye contact with him. He laughed as though it was all a joke. "She wanted it. I'm not the one to blame here."

_Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies  
Pushing all the mercy down, down, down_

"Get out." Dana repeated firmly. Justin only sneered.

"You think I'm going to listen to you?"

"You never have." Dana snapped.

"Come on, Nicole. We have a date." Nicole didn't move.

"Nicole get out of here. You too, Zoey." Said Dana.

"We're not leaving you alone with this-" Zoey started.

"With this what?" Justin interrupted.

_I wanna see you try to take a swing at me  
Come on, gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground_

"Nicole go get help. Zoey, go find Logan." Dana commanded, not taking her eyes off Justin.

"Dana we're-"

"NOW!" Dana yelled. Both girls hesitated, but ran out of the room to get help.

_Why are you trying to make fun of me?  
You think it's funny?  
What the fuck you think it's doing to me?_

Dana hesitated, then closed the door behind them.

"So you want more?" Justin said with a smirk.

"No. I don't want you to escape."

"What do you think is going to happen here? You're going to keep me in here until your boyfriend comes to the rescue? And then what? I'm going to get caught? Well guess what, babe. I'm taking you down with me."

"I didn't do anything." Dana replied, tears forming in her eyes.

_You take your turn lashing out at me  
I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me_

"Right. You never went to the party and drank. And you never went upstairs with me."

"I didn't think we were going to… I never thought you would…"

_All of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming_

"Never thought I would what?"

"You raped me." She stated firmly.

"I didn't do anything. You wanted it, otherwise-"

"I SAID NO!" Dana yelled, interrupting him. "I SAID NO YOU BASTARD, AND YOU DIDN'T LISTEN." The smirk on his face disappeared as he smacked her across the face.

_So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground  
I will see you screaming_

"Don't you ever talk to me like that, bitch. Do you understand me?" Dana looked away. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" he yelled, grabbing her wrists.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME." She screamed at him, then shoved him into the wall. "DON'T EVER TOUCH ME. THIS IS MY SCHOOL. THIS IS MY LIFE, AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE A PART OF IT EVER AGAIN."

"I didn't come here for you. I came here for your hot friend-" He started, but Dana punched him in the face. "DON'T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT."

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" he grabbed her by the wrists and threw her into the wall.

_Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies  
I'm above you, smiling at you, drown, drown, drown  
I wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me  
And I'll pull the trigger  
And you're down, down, down_

He walked over to where she lay and grabbed her by her neck.

"Do you understand?" He whispered fiercely in her ear. Dana turned around and shoved him backward.

"I said don't touch me. Do you understand me?" She said.

_Why are you trying to make fun of me?  
You think it's funny?_

"Why did you even come back here anyway?" She asked. "Did you think it would be a good idea? Well you made a huge mistake, because I'm going to make you pay."

"What are you going to do, tell on me?" He asked, mocking her, with a smirk on his face.

"Shut the hell up, or I'll smack that disgusting smirk right off your face." She snapped.

"Show me some respect. I am your boyfriend, after all." Dana spat at the floor where he stood.

"You are not my boyfriend. I broke up with you after you-"

"I didn't do anything. We both wanted it, just admit it, babe."

"Don't call me that." She growled.

_What the fuck you think it's doing to me?  
You take your turn lashing out at me  
I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me_

"Why don't we pick up where we left off?" He said with a smirk.

"NO." She yelled, backing away from him. He stood on the other side of the room, smirking.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked, moving closer. Dana picked up a lamp and threw it as hard as she could at him. She missed by an inch, and he stood with an even bigger smirk on his face.

"Shit." She muttered.

_All of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground_

He walked over and picked her up, then threw her down on the bed.

"Don't. Please…" She begged, but he just smirked as he removed her shirt. She tried to fight him away, but her attempts to free herself from his grip were useless.

_I will see you screaming_

Zoey ran downstairs and saw Chase and Logan hanging out by the fountain.

"Guys…. Dana…Justin…" she gasped, out of breath from running.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked, worried about Dana.

"We were upstairs and Dana was telling Nicole. Justin came in. She told us to leave and get help and-"

"You left her there? With **him**?" Logan questioned angrily.

"She told me to. I had to get help. Nicole went to call the police and get a teacher."

"Come on." Logan said as he started running back to the girls dorm. Chase and Zoey followed.

_All my friends are gone, they died (gonna take you down)  
They all screamed, and cried (gonna take you down)_

They ran back up to Zoey and Nicole's room and opened the door. Zoey almost burst into tears at the sight. Dana lay curled up under the blankets of Zoey's bed, crying. Her clothes were scattered on the floor. Logan opened the door further, and saw Justin putting his shirt back on, a smirk plastered across his face.

_I've got my body, got my body back against the wall  
I've got my body, got my body back against the wall  
Gonna take you down_

"What the hell did you do to her?" Logan asked, angrily, as he entered the room.

"I just gave her what she wanted." Justin replied. "Right, Dana?"

_I've got my body, got my body back against the wall  
I've got my body, got my body back against the..._

"Don't talk to her." Logan snapped.

"Give me a reason not to." He retorted, still smirking.

"Give me a reason not to beat the shit out of you right now."

"I didn't hurt your girlfriend," he replied. "We had fun, right?" Dana trembled slightly, as Zoey walked over and sat on the ground next to her.

_All of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming_

"I said don't talk to her." Logan repeated.

"Very protective of this slut, are we?"

So you can try to tear me down

Logan lunged at him and tackled him to the ground. Chase and Zoey stood near Dana, trying to calm her down. Within a minute, Justin had Logan pinned to the ground. Logan shoved him off and began punching him.

_Beat me to the ground  
I will see you screaming  
All of my hate cannot be found_

Dana, Chase, and Zoey watched in silence as the two fought. Both stopped when they heard someone knock on the door. Zoey hesitated, but opened the door. Justin froze. It was the police.

_I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground  
I will see you screaming_

**A/n- That was probably rushed too. Read and review. The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update :D lyrics are Thoughtless By Korn**


	11. Scared

**A/n: This chapter might be a little boring, but it's going to get more interesting…**

Several months later, Dana sat in the lounge with all her friends. Because of her last encounter with Justin, he would be spending the next five years in prison, and she had a restraining order against him. (**A/n- I have no idea what the punishment is for rape, so I'm winging it here…) **

_At night I hear it creeping  
At night I feel it move  
I'll never sleep here anymore_

Since then, Dana had been much quieter. She rarely spoke, unless she was spoken to first. She was more distant, more untouchable. She wouldn't even let Logan help her. Her friends all knew she needed to talk about it. Any time someone tried to talk to her about it, she ignored them, or snapped at them.

The friends sat in silence, pretending to watch a movie with Dana. They wanted the old Dana back, but all they could do was pretend to be enjoying the movie with her. Every now and then, Logan, or someone else would slip out a comment about one of the actors or something someone said, trying to make her smile, but failing. It was either that she didn't hear anyone, or she didn't want to anymore. Finally, Logan sighed and turned off the movie.

_I wish you never told me  
I wish I never knew  
I wake up screaming  
It's all because of you_

"I was watching that," she snapped, glaring at Logan.

"This is getting ridiculous," he replied. "We all know you need to talk about it. We're here for you. Just talk to us."

"I'm not a fucking basket case, Logan. Stop trying to be my therapist." She said, getting up off the couch. She turned to the rest of them. "You too. All of you. Just leave me alone, because I'm fine. It's not like it's never happened before."

_You won't be scared, you won't be  
You won't be scared and lonely  
You won't be scared you won't be lonely_

"Dana please-" Zoey started to say.

"No!"

"Dana-" Michael started.

"ALL OF YOU STOP IT."

"THEN STOP BEING SO STUPID. WE CAN ALL HELP YOU, BUT YOU'RE JUST PUSHING US AWAY!" Logan yelled.

"SHUT UP. SHUT THE HELL UP." She screamed. She stormed away, purposefully knocking things off tables on her way out.

"Well look who screwed up again." Michael said with an awkward smirk.

"Shut up dude." Logan said, leaving the room to find Dana.

_I know there's something out there  
I think I hear it move  
I've never felt like this before  
I wish you never told me  
I wish I never knew  
I wake up screaming  
It's all because of you_

She ran all the way back up to her dorm, and swung open the door. Lola was in there, doing her homework.

"Are you okay?" Lola asked, wondering why Dana looked like she was going to cry.

"Like you care." Dana replied, angrily.

"Fine, be a bitch. I was actually trying to be nice to you, and you treat me like crap." She replied.

_So real these voices in my head  
When it comes back you won't be  
Scared and lonely_

"Just get out of here." Dana snapped. Lola rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I don't want to stay in a room with you anyway." She commented, walking out of the room. Dana slammed the door behind her, then laid down on her bed. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she hugged her knees to her chest.

_You won't be scared, you won't be  
You won't be scared and lonely  
You won't be scared you won't be lonely_

She couldn't talk to anyone about this. Not even Logan. No one could help her this time. Dana thought about everyone's reaction to it. '_It's not your fault,'_ they'd say. They didn't even know what they were talking about. It never happened to any of them. They couldn't tell her how to feel, so why were they even trying?

_Its all because of you  
I wish you never told me_

"Dana are you in here?" came Logan's voice from the other side of the door. She remained silent. _He_ wanted to talk. _Again._ And what was she supposed to tell him? That she, "Danger" Cruz, was scared? That she spent every day worrying that somehow Justin would escape.

_I wake up screaming now  
So real these voices in my head  
So real these voices in my head_

Is that was she would tell him? How she constantly worried, and convinced herself to believe that he was still out there? Could she tell him about the nightmares she's been having about both of the worst nights of her life? Could she tell him about how she lies awake at night, hearing the same voice repeating, haunting her thoughts. _'We had fun, right?' 'I'm taking you down with me.' 'I gave her what she wanted.' 'What are you going to do? Tell on me?'_ She shook her head, wishing she had never left PCA. _'Stop feeling sorry for yourself.' _A voice said in her head. _'I'm not… am I?'_ she questioned herself. _'You wanted it. Quit feeling sorry for yourself.'_ _No! I didn't want to.'_

_I wake up screaming now  
I wish you never told me  
I wish I never knew_

"Dana?" He asked again.

Hesitating, she walked over to the door and opened it.

"Logan-"

"Dana I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pressured so much. You're obviously not ready to talk about this. I know you think we don't know how you feel. And we don't. But we're trying. We can't help you unless you want us to."

"Logan I…"

"What?"

"I think I'm ready… to talk…"

"Oh, okay." He replied as they both walked over and sat on her bed. She hesitated, then moved to a chair. She could tell Logan was hurt, but it was best. For her, anyway. After a few moments of silence, Logan spoke up.

"So-"

"Do you know what it was like for me that day?"

"Well… no… but-"

"When I saw him again, all I could think of was getting revenge. I hate what he did to me. He practically destroyed me." She paused. "I had been so confident that day. I actually believed I could make him pay without him doing the same thing to me again."

"Dana, you did make him pay. He's spending five years in jail."

"It's not enough. I still want him to _pay_. He has no idea what he did to me. He made me feel dirty, helpless…" She paused again. "Weak." Logan nodded, empathetically. "I can't get through the day without hearing his voice in my thoughts. I can remember almost everything he said to me."

"Dana he's gone now. You have to try to forget him."

"I can't. He's in my nightmares. I know he's in jail… but…" She blinked back a few tears. "I can't help but think he's still out there, somehow. Sometimes I hear things outside. And I convince myself that it's him. That he's coming back for me." Logan stared into her eyes, caringly.

_Scared and lonely  
You won't be scared, you won't be  
You won't be scared and lonely  
You won't be scared you won't be lonely_

Justin had destroyed her confidence. Her personality. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulder, holding back more tears.

At that moment, Zoey and Chase burst through the door. It was hard to tell, but just by looking at their faces, you could tell something was wrong.

_Scared and lonely  
You won't be scared, you won't be_

"Guys!" Zoey said, anxiously.

"What?" Logan asked.

"It's Justin-" Chase started to say.

"What about him?" Dana asked, quietly.

"He's… he escaped from jail." Dana froze.

_You won't be scared and lonely  
You won't be scared you won't be lonely_

**A/n-Read & review!**


	12. The Leaving Song

**A/n- srry for the lack of updates... i couldn't login for like three days...**

"How do you know?"

"Are you sure?" Logan asked at the exact same time as Dana.

"I'm sure. It was on the news." Zoey replied, glancing nervously at Dana. Her expression was blank. Dana frowned as she saw her three friends staring at her, worried expressions on their faces.

"Don't start with this whole 'Dana's a basket case' crap again." She snapped.

_Don't waste your touch, you won't feel anything  
Or were you sent to save me?  
I've thought too much, you won't find anything...  
Worthy of redeeming_

Although she was scared out of her mind, she couldn't let them know. She couldn't let _him_ know. Dana Cruz did not cry every time something bad happened. She had a reputation to keep, even though that may have already been ruined.

_Yo he estado aqui muchas veces antes y regreso_

"We're not. But we just wanted you to know. Just to be careful incase-" Chase started.

"Shut up man. He's not going to come back," Logan snapped defensively. "He can't get her. No one's going to let him in this school anyway. And besides, Dana has a restraining order against him."

_To... break down, and cease all feeling  
Burn now, what once was breathing  
Reach out, and you may take my heart away_

"I know but-"

"So just shut up. He can't come back here," He repeated, trying to reassure Dana, even if he was lying to her and himself.

"Yes he can, Logan. You know that, I know that, Dana knows that." Zoey defended.

_Imperfect cry, and scream in ecstasy  
So what befalls the flawless?  
Look what I've built, it shines so beautifully  
Now watch as it destroys me_

"Thank you Zoey." Chase replied.

"Yes, thank you Zoey, for standing up for your boyfriend. But I think it's better if we try and reassure her so it doesn't seem like we know he's coming back." He responded.

"That doesn't mean you can eliminate the possibility of him coming back."

"Well it doesn't mean that Dana needs a constant reminder either!"

"Look I know he could come back. But that doesn't mean he's necessarily going to."

_Y regreso aqui otra vez y comienzo _

To... break down, and cease all feeling  
Burn now, what once was breathing  
Reach out, and you may take my heart away

"Dana we just want you to know that no matter what happens, we'll be there for you." Zoey said. Dana nodded, as the three left the room. What the hell was she going to do? _'We had fun.' 'You wanted it, you slut.'_ Justin's voice echoed louder in her thoughts.

_Break down, and cease all feeling  
Burn now, what once was breathing  
Reach out, and you may take my heart away_

The thought of seeing him again after all these months was terrifying, overpowering. She couldn't handle this. She had to leave. '_And leave Logan again?'_ It was either she stayed here with Logan, the only one she'd ever loved; or leave everyone, and spare herself pain. After deciding so, Dana pulled out her bag, and began packing it for the second time since she returned to PCA.

_I left it all behind, and never said goodbye  
I left it all behind, and never said goodbye  
I left it all behind, and never said goodbye  
I left it all to die  
_

"What are you doing?" A voice asked. Dana jumped and spun around.

"Logan, you scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry. What are you doing?"

"Leaving."

"You can't leave."

"Yes I can." She retorted, pushing past him to get to her closet.

"No you can't."

"He's coming for me. He's coming _here_ for _me._" She replied.

"We don't know that."

"Okay, stop pretending that he's not going to when we both know he is. Stop trying to protect me." Dana snapped.

"Dana you can't leave. You have nowhere to go."

"I don't care. I'm leaving. Now." She said, as she started to walk out of the room.

"No. You're not leaving me again. I'm not letting you leave here, knowing he's out on those streets. God knows where the bastard is-"

"Well what do you want me to do? Stay here and wait for him to come up here and rape me again? Is that what you want? Because that's what's going to happen if I don't leave."

_I saw its birth, I watched it grow  
I felt it change me  
I took the life, I ate it slow  
Now it consumes me_

"Please Dana. Stay here. I'll protect you. He won't get anywhere close to you ever again." Dana scoffed. Did he actually think she needed someone to protect her?

"And what happens when he beats the shit out of you?"

"Dana, I'm serious. I never want him to do what he did to you again. I want the old Dana back. I miss annoying you. I miss the way we used to be. I want you to be happy. I want you to smile more."

"Logan, that's nice and all but Justin's out on the streets somewhere, looking for my school. Looking for _me._ He's coming back, and the only way to avoid him is to leave here."

"No. I'm going to protect you. Just stay a few weeks… please." She wanted to stay. She really did, but she couldn't handle the thought of seeing Justin again. And if Logan tried to protect her, what would happen? The only reason she'd consider staying was Logan, but she didn't want him to risk his life just to keep her around.

"What if you can't?"

"I can. I will. He won't come near you. I'll make sure of it. Everything will be okay."

_I... break down, and cease all feeling  
Burn now, what once was breathing  
Reach out, and you may take my heart away_

Dana sighed, putting her bags down on her bed. She turned around to face him.

"Promise?" She asked quietly.

"I promise." He replied, smiling, though still unsure of himself. And for the first time in months, she smiled too.

_Break down, and cease all feeling  
Burn now, what once was breathing  
Reach out, and you may take my heart away  
... Heart away_

**A/n- Totally corny. Anyway I'm probably gonna update by tomorrow or the next day, because I don't really like this chapter. And the next one is going to have a huge cliffhanger, as will the next … lyrics in the last chapter, because I forgot were 'Scared' By Three Days Grace… Lyrics in this chapter are 'The Leaving Song pt 2' By AFI… dunno if you guys really get how it goes along with the chapter. I guess it depends on what you get out of the song…**


	13. Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge!

Weeks later, Dana sat in the lounge with Zoey, Chase, Logan, and Nicole. Nicole was rambling on about a hot guy she had seen earlier. Dana rolled her eyes and glanced over at Logan, who was practically asleep. She smirked. Since the last time they talked about Justin, Logan had been trying his hardest to keep his promise to her. He would always walk Dana to class; to her dorm, or wherever else she was going. Whenever he tried to walk her somewhere, she pretended it annoyed her. Although Dana told him he didn't need to be around all the time, she was grateful. It had been weeks since they last heard of Justin, but she still couldn't forget about him.

"Dana?" Nicole asked, interrupting her trail of thoughts.

"What?" she asked.

"I was asking you what you thought of Jeff."

"Who's Jeff?" Dana asked, in a tired voice.

"Only the guy she's been talking about for-" Logan glanced at his watch, "Two and a half hours."

"Oh. He's great. Whatever."

"Are you okay, Dana?" Nicole asked, forgetting about Jeff.

"Yeah."

"Okay, so what do you think about Jeff? Should I ask him out?"

"Huh. Sure. Whatever."

"Seriously. Are you okay?" Zoey asked.

"I'm bored. Let's go to the mall or something." Dana responded, changing the subject.

"Okay." Nicole agreed. "Let me get my stuff." She said, leaving the room. Zoey and Chase followed.

"Dana, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Let's go to my dorm so I can get my stuff." She said, leaving the room as Logan followed.

The two of them walked upstairs together in silence. Finally, Logan spoke up.

"Dana, do you still think-"

"Okay we're here." Dana interrupted, opening the door. She walked inside. Looking around for a while, she finally picked up her bag and her wallet from the floor. She then changed from her black flip flops to a pair of black and white etnies. "Okay, let's go." She said at last. They started to leave when Zoey and Chase entered the room.

"Hey Dana. Can I borrow a pair of shoes?" Zoey asked. "Nicole is wearing the only pair that will look good with my outfit."

"Sure." Dana responded, rolling her eyes.

"Thanks." Zoey said, reaching in the closet to get the shoes. When she finally put them on, she asked, "What was with you earlier?"

"Oh… you know… Nicole just gets boring after listening to her talk about some guy for an hour." Dana lied.

"Two hours." Chase corrected her.

"Two and a half hours." Logan corrected.

"Whatever." She replied, rolling her eyes. The four got ready to leave the room, when Logan stopped them.

"Dana do you have a mirror around? I need to check my hair."

"It's just as ugly as ever. Now let's go find Nicole." She replied, sarcastically, walking over to the door.

"Wait-" Logan started again, but was interrupted as the door started to open. All four of them froze. Justin stepped into the room.

**The end.**

**(just kidding.)**

Logan put his arms around Dana, protectively.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I don't think you need to worry about that. I'm here for Dana." Justin replied. Dana remained silent.

"Get out." Logan commanded.

"Dana and I have some unfinished business to take care of, okay? This is none of your business-"

"No. This became my business the first time you raped her. I'm not letting you anywhere near her again."

"Fine. You can just watch this time." Dana pulled out her cell phone to call the police, but Justin grabbed it and threw it against the wall. "You're not sending me back there. I spent three months in that hell, and you're not going to send me back there."

"You deserve to be there. It's your own fault you ended up there anyway." Said Logan.

"No. It's Dana's." Justin replied with a small smile. Logan's mouth opened in horror as Justin pulled a shotgun out and aimed it at Dana.

"Dana, get out of here." Logan commanded.

"Dana's not going anywhere. She's going to pay for sending me to that hell hole." His smile widened as his finger moved closer to the trigger.

**A/N: Oh em gee! Total cliffhanger! That is such a cool word. Anyways, read and review. It will make me reaaally happy. (smiles crazily at you)**


	14. Desert Song

At that moment, Logan tackled Justin for the gun. Dana buried her face in Chase's shirt, as he pulled her into his arms, away from the two. Zoey searched frantically for her cell phone to call the police.

_We hold in our hearts the sword and the faith  
Swelled up from the rain, clouds move like a wraith  
Well after all, we'll lie another day_

Suddenly, everyone froze. The sound of a gunshot rang through the air. Zoey screamed. Dana kept her eyes closed; her arms still around Chase, while his and Zoey's eyes darted towards the ground where Justin and Logan lay, unmoving.

"Oh god…" Chase managed to choke out. Finding her cell phone, Zoey dialed 911. Taking a deep breath, Dana slowly turned to look at the scene that lay before her eyes. Blood seeped through Logan's shirt. She watched as the crimson streams flowed, staining the carpet around him. Her eyes moved to Justin, as his own blood soaked the carpet, pouring from his leg.

_And through it all, we'll find some other way  
To carry on through cartilage and fluid  
And did you come to stare or wash away the blood?_

Dana wanted to scream, cry, turn away. But she couldn't. She couldn't move. All she could do was stare at the violent scene.

_Well tonight, well tonight  
Will it ever come?  
Spend the rest of your days rocking out  
Just for the dead_

"Dana…" Chase whispered. She continued to stare, her eyes glued to Logan's wound. "Dana," he tried again, failing to get her attention. He pulled her away, holding her close to him. She blinked. As she closed her eyes for that brief moment, the image of Logan's unconscious body flashed in her mind.

_Well tonight  
Will it ever come?  
I can see you awake anytime, in my head_

She couldn't get away from it. If she closed her eyes, she could see him. If she opened her eyes, she could see it in her head.

The moments that followed were a blur to her. The paramedics came for Logan, but when the police arrived, Justin's body was gone. Although this normally would have worried her, it did not.

_Did we all fall down?  
Did we all fall down?  
Did we all fall down?  
Did we all fall down?_

All Dana could think about was whether Logan was going to live or die.

_From the lights to the pavement  
From the van to the floor  
From backstage to the doctor  
From the Earth to the morgue, morgue, morgue, morgue_

Chase drove Zoey, her, Nicole, and Michael to the hospital, and they stood outside Logan's room, waiting for news from the doctor.

_Well tonight  
Will it ever come?  
Spend the rest of your days rocking out  
Just for the dead  
Well tonight_

_'**Dana, get out of here.'**_ Those were the last words he's spoken to her. The optimistic part of her told her that they wouldn't be the last words she'd ever hear from him, but the pessimistic part told her otherwise.

**_'Stay here. I'll protect you. He wont get anywhere near you again…'_** Liar, she thought bitterly. Liar, again.

_**'Wanna make out?'** _The familiar phrase came from in her thoughts. For all the time she'd known him, Dana had been annoyed by it. Now she would give anything to hear him say it one last time.

_Will it ever come?  
I can see you awake anytime in my head_

His voice haunted her thoughts.

It was all she could hear. All she wanted to hear.

**_'I love you, Dana.'_ **

"I love you too." She whispered.

_All fall down  
Well after all..._

**A/n: Saddest chapter yet, probably. How totally emo of me. Anyway, the lyrics in this chapter were 'Desert Song' by My Chemical Romance. You guys might not get how it fits in, because well most of My chemical romance's songs are in metaphors but… yeah… I thought it went well. If you like My chemical romance, you have to hear this song, it's amazing… Anyways, Review! )**


	15. A Box Full Of Sharp Objects

The group of friends sat in silence as they waited to hear about Logan's condition. Hours later, a doctor approached them.

"I'm Dr. Turner. Are you friends of Mr. Reese?" The doctor asked, approaching the group.

"Is he going to be okay?" Chase asked.

"Well we can't be too sure of his condition now." He paused, then spoke again, "He's lost a lot of blood…"

"No…" Dana whispered.

"The chance of him surviving is slim. But there is hope," He continued.

'A slim chance that he'll make it,' Dana thought, sadly. To someone like Nicole, it meant that he would live. But she wasn't Nicole. To her, it meant that he wasn't going to make it. A tear threatened to fall from her eye, but she quickly wiped it away. 'No,' she thought to herself, 'You're not going to cry again. Not now…'

"Dana? Are you okay?" Zoey asked, concerned.

'Am I okay? What kind of question is that!' she thought, bitterly. Logan was going to die. It was her fault. _Her_ fault. The gun was pointed at _her_. Not him, _her._ _She_ should be the one lying in the hospital bed, barely alive. _She_ should've been the one who got shot. Not _him_. Never _him._ If he hadn't tackled Justin for the gun, she would be dead, and he would still be here.

"I can't…I… I need to go back to PCA." She said, finally.

"You don't want to stay here with Logan?" Chase asked.

"I need to leave."

"So you-"

"Someone just take me back!"

"Okay… It's getting late anyway…"

When the gang arrived back at PCA, Dana immediately headed for the bathroom. Pacing back and forth, she began to think of everything that had happened. How Justin came back for her a second time. How Logan would die because of her. How _she_ was supposed to die. And what about Justin? His body was gone before the police got there. He was still out there looking for her, but no one would save her this time. Logan wasn't going to be there to take a bullet for her. _She killed Logan_. _She was the one that let him take the bullet for her._ **_This was her fault._**

Tears blurred her vision as Dana realized this. Justin didn't kill Logan; she did. It was her own fault for letting him tackle Justin. Dana couldn't take it. She needed get out of there… leave PCA for good this time. She couldn't come back. Everyone would hate her once Logan died. They'd realize that it was her fault he died in the first place. 'Why'd you come back in the first place?' a small voice asked in her head. To see Logan… and her friends…and to leave Justin. 'A lot of good that did you,' the voice responded snidely. 'Now that you came back here, Logan got shot. He's going to die because you **had** to come back. It's not like they needed you anyway. You were replaced with Lola.'

"Stop it…" She whispered, closing her eyes. 'It probably would have been better if they'd never have met you. None of this would have happened. _None_ of it.'

"Shut up," she replied. "Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up…" she repeated quietly.

As she opened her eyes and looked around, the glint of a sharp object caught her eye.

Walking over to it, she realized it was a razor. 'Not a razor,' she thought to herself, 'the answer to my problems. Everyone's problem…' Picking up the razor, she placed the cool metal blade against her wrist, ready to end it.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered to no one in particular.

Suddenly, the bathroom door swung open and Zoey entered the room.

"Dana I-" Her eyes widened in horror as she realized what Dana was about to do.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, CRUZ?" She yelled, knocking the razor out of Dana's hand.

_Today I fell and felt better  
Just knowing this matters  
I just feel stronger and sharper  
Found a box of sharp objects what a beautiful thing_

_A Box Full Of Sharp Objects- The Used_

**A/n- Sorry for making you guys wait a month… I had a lot of stuff going on, plus writers block… and then yesterday I tried at least 14 different times to upload this, but it wouldn't go… Grr…  
hmm… It may be a little rushed. At least I think so…**


	16. Understanding Wash It All Away

_"You hold the answers deep within your own mind.  
Consciously, you've forgotten it.  
That's the way the human mind works.  
Whenever something is too unpleasant, to shameful for us  
to entertain, we reject it.  
We erase it from our memories.  
But the imprint is always there."_

Dana was speechless. She couldn't tell Zoey what she was trying to do.

"I-" She started, but was interrupted by Zoey.

"You were trying to kill yourself, weren't you?" She asked angrily. Dana looked away. She couldn't tell Zoey. But Zoey had already ruined this for her. "LOGAN IS IN THE HOSPITAL! What were you thinking!"

"I… Just… this is all my fault. I wanted… I need to make it all go away."

_(Can't wash it all away)  
(Can't Wish it all away)_

"And what happens when he wakes up to find you dead? How am I supposed to deal with it? I'd lose two friends in one day!"

"Zoey, you don't understand," she replied, tears leaking from her chocolate brown eyes.

_(Can't hope it all away)  
(Can't cry it all away)_

"What's there to understand! You were trying to kill yourself!"

"You guys don't want me here. You don't. Not after what I did."

_The pain that grips you  
The fear that binds you  
Releases life in me  
In our mutual  
Shame we hide our eyes_

"You didn't do anything."

"If I hadn't come back here, or even left in the first place, Justin wouldn't have come back. Logan would be fine."

_To blind them from the truth  
That finds a way from who we are  
Please don't be afraid  
When the darkness fades away  
The dawn will break the silence_

"He will be fine. And I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate it if he woke up to find you dead. He loves you."

_Screaming in our hearts  
My love for you still grows_

"No… he won't!" She yelled, angrily. Zoey jumped, shocked at her sudden change in tone. "He won't be fine! Even if he wakes up, he'll hate me. I should have been the one getting shot. I should be in the hospital!"

_This I do for you  
Before I try to fight the truth my final time_

"Dana, he loves you. If you were the one shot, Logan would be killing himself over how he couldn't protect you well enough."

"I DON'T WANT HIM TO PROTECT ME. I WANT HIM TO BE OKAY. I WANT HIM TO WAKE UP!" She screamed, as she broke down sobbing again.

_"We're supposed to try and be real.  
And I feel alone, and we're not together. And that is real."_

"Dana…It'll be okay," Zoey soothed. She sat down next to Dana, placing her arms around her.

"No… no… I should have been shot."

"No. Tomorrow, we'll go down to the hospital, and when you get there, Logan will be awake."

"Stop. Just, stop lying to me. This isn't going to be okay. It'll never be okay again."

_Can't wash it all away  
Can't wish it all away  
_

"Dana! You-"

"Just… just give me the razor back. I'll never cause trouble for you again."

_Can't cry it all away  
Can't scratch it all away_

"You didn't-"

"Don't, Zoey. This is what I deserve."

"You don't deserve any of this, okay? I know it's not fair. I know you're scared, for Logan. That Justin's still out there. But you can't do this. This doesn't solve anything. This can't bring Logan back."

"But, I-"

"You didn't do anything. This is Justin's fault. He's the one that raped you. He's the one that followed you back. He's the one that shot Logan. Not you."

"I-"

"Christ, Dana, stop blaming yourself! You didn't shoot him! Instead of sitting here, blaming yourself for stuff that isn't even your fault, you could be sitting beside the guy you love. Because that's where you're needed." Finally, Dana nodded.

"Okay… do you think Chase can drive me back?" She asked, wiping the remains of her tears from her eyes.

"I'll ask him," Zoey responded, getting up from the floor. She extended her arm out and helped Dana up from the floor as well. "Although, visiting hours are probably over."

"I don't care," She snapped. Zoey gave her a small smile. It seemed as if she brought the old Dana back. For now, anyway.

After asking Chase to drive them, they returned to the hospital. Remembering Logan's room number, they traveled up to the third floor and stood outside the room.

"Do you want us to go in with you?" Chase asked, placing a hand on Dana's shoulder.

"I'll be fine," She responded, as she opened the door to Logan's room.

_Lying beside you  
Listening to you breathe  
The life that flows inside of you  
Burns inside of me_

She walked over to a chair and sat beside his bed. Staring at him, tears filled her eyes again. She'd never seen him look so weak; so helpless. In the past, his arrogant, cocky personality had annoyed her, but now, she'd give anything to see him act that way again.

_Hold and speak to me  
Of love without a sound_

"Logan," She whispered, her tear filled eyes gazing onto his closed ones. "Logan…" She repeated, taking his hand in hers. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry all this happened to you. I know you promised to protect me… You said you'd make sure Justin couldn't hurt me again. But I didn't want this to happen to you." She paused. Although Zoey had talked to her, she couldn't help but to still feel guilty. "Logan, this is all my fault. I… I wish I'd never come back… I caused Justin to come back… He wanted to kill me, not you. Not you… Never you." She paused again, feeling foolish that she was talking to someone who wasn't going to answer. It didn't matter though. She could sit there for hours, listening to him breathe, in a way, it was comforting.

_Tell me you will live through this  
And I will die for you  
Cast me not away_

"I want you to wake up. If you die… I don't… I don't know what I'll do…" She paused yet again, then "Logan, I love you." She whispered.

_Say you'll be with me  
For I know I cannot  
Bear it all alone_

_"You're not alone, honey."  
"Never... Never."_

She didn't know what to do. All she wanted was to make this go away.

_Can't fight it all away  
Can't hope it all away  
Can't scream it all away  
It just won't fade away, No_

She wanted things to be normal. To go a day without being afraid of Justin. To spend the day hanging with her friends on the beach. To be with Logan. She looked down at him again, wishing he were awake. Wishing she could do something to make him better. "Please… Wake up," She whispered, as though telling him to wake up was going to make him wake up.

_Can't wash it all away  
Can't wish it all away  
Can't cry it all away  
Can't scratch it all away_

And for a second, she felt a small squeeze on her hand. A smile spread across her tear stained cheeks. He'd be okay.

_(Can't fight it all away)  
(Can't hope it all away)  
Can't scream it all away  
Ooh, it all away  
Ooh, it all away_

"Logan," She whispered, starting to cry again, as his hand went limp in hers. He couldn't die. Not now. He'd just squeezed her hand. He had to wake up. He would wake up. Wouldn't he?

_"But the imprint is always there. Nothing is ever really forgotten."  
"Because I'll die if you do."  
"Because I'll die if you do."  
"Because I'll die if you do."  
"Because I'll die if you do."  
"Because I'll die if you do."_

* * *

**A/N- Sorry for the wait again... Writer's block sucks... Plus my brother spent like 5 hours on the computer each day, which annoyed the shit out of me. Lyrics are from Evanescence's 'Understanding (Wash It All Away)**


	17. Wish You Were Here

"Logan," She whispered again, tears blurring her vision. "Logan!" She repeated in a louder voice. "Wake up! Please…" She couldn't hear him breathing anymore. "NO!" she screamed, crying harder than ever. "SOMEONE HELP!"

Nurses entered the room, followed by Zoey, Chase, and Dr. Turner.

"What's wrong?" A nurse asked her.

"He won't… he… he squeezed my hand…Then his hand went limp and he… he's not breathing." She managed to choke out, still crying.

"You need to leave the room," a nurse told her.

"Will he be okay?" Zoey asked, concerned.

"We can't be sure. He isn't stable." The nurse responded, ushering the three friends from the room. Zoey nodded in response.

"Let's go," She said, turning to leave.

"No." Dana stated firmly.

"Dana, it'll be okay. Let's just go out in the waiting room," Chase suggested.

"No," She said again.

"Dana-"

"I'm not leaving him," She said, "I need to stay here."

"Miss, you need to leave," The nurse replied, trying to usher them from the room.

"Dana, we need to leave the room so they can help Logan," Zoey told her, lightly taking her by the arm to guide her out of the room.

"NO!" Dana screamed, pulling away of Zoey. "WHAT IF HE DIES WHILE I'M NOT HERE?"

"He won't. It's going to be okay," Zoey soothed.

"No it won't!" Dana yelled.

"You need to take your friend out of here," the nurse told Zoey. Zoey nodded again and turned to Chase, giving him a look that said 'What should we do?'

"Dana, we need to go. We'll be right outside, so when Logan wakes up, you can go back in." He said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"NO. I'M NOT LEAVING HIM. I WANT TO STAY… I NEED TO…" She screamed as she broke down sobbing in Chase's arms. "I- I need to-" she said, crying harder. "I want him to wake up. I need him-"

"I know," Chase whispered, running his fingers through her hair. He slowly picked her up and carried her from the room, as she continued crying.

Chase and Zoey tried to calm her down as they sat in the waiting room together.

"It's not fair," Dana said. "Why me? Why him? Why-"

"Shh… It's okay. He'll be okay," Zoey told her, although she wasn't sure herself.

"You're lying…"

"No-"

"Stop it! Stop saying it'll be okay! He's going to die… I didn't get to say goodbye. I didn't get to-" she started again, but her sobbing took over.

"Okay," Chase said, "We don't know that' he'll be okay. But we also don't know that he's going to die."

"He is."

"He's _not_."

'_This isn't fair.'_ Dana thought to herself. _'I've been through so much already. Why do you have to take him away from me?'_ All she wanted to do was see Logan. She wanted him to wake up, and be okay. She wanted things to go back to normal. She wanted to wake up from this and be told it was all a nightmare.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the doctor returned from Logan's room.

"How is he?" Zoey asked. Dr. Turner paused, then answered.

"He's still unconscious. His chance of survival is still pretty slim. But he's strong, so there is still a chance that he'll wake up." He paused again, then, "It's getting late. Visiting hours are almost over. Why don't you kids go home. Come back tomorrow and with any luck, he might be awake." He turned and walked back to Logan's room.

"See, Dana? There's still a chance that he'll be okay." Zoey said. Dana shook her head. Every time she thought things would be okay, something went horribly wrong. All she wanted right now was to see Logan, but she couldn't even do that.

"I want us to come back tomorrow. Right away."

"We have class-"

"I don't care. I want to come back tomorrow as soon as visiting hours start. And I'm not leaving until he wakes up."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, it was a pretty boring chapter. Next chapter will be more interesting. As far as letting Logan live, we'll just have to wait and see... :p I'm so mean...  
Review, please!**


	18. Authors Note

**A/n: I know all of you want to know what happened to Logan. Trust me, I was planning to have chapter 18 up really soon. But I'm not uploading the next chapter for this story for a while. I have been informed by a reviewer, that someone was copying my chapters. I went on the site and figured out who it was and reported the abuse, but I'm not going to update unless Fanfiction takes the person's story off the site, because I don't want any of my other chapters to be plagerized. Not all my chapters were copied, just most of 15-17, and some of it was paraphrased, but it's MY work, and I won't want anyone to copy it. I apologize to those who want to read my next chapter, but I can't update either of my storiesuntil I'm sure it won't be copied.**

**If the person who had copied parts of my work is reading this, allI want you to do is take down those three chapters with my work in it.**

**Well, I'll update ASAP, although I'm not sure when that will be...**


	19. Dream Of Waking

_"You can't see him," the doctor stated firmly, showing no hint of sympathy for her._

_"Please…I want to see him… I need to-" She started, but was silenced by the man._

_"I'm sorry, Miss, but I can't let you do that."_

_"I NEED TO SEE HIM." She almost screamed, pushing past the doctor into the room. Her heart raced, beating faster and faster as she walked over to the bed. ''He's alive… he's alive… he has to be alive,'' she whispered to herself, trying to believe it was true. The thin, colorless sheet covered his body, as if trying to prove that she was wrong. 'No,' she thought, childishly, 'He's just playing a game. He's not dead under there. Just… hiding?' _

_And to prove herself right, she slowly placed her hand on the sheet, pulling it back to reveal a pale lifeless body. 'No…' She thought, starting to panic. She reached out grab his hand. No pulse. Tears blurred her vision as she realized her worst fear had come true._

_"He passed away earlier this morning," The doctor told her, approaching her from behind. "I'm sorry," He said, in a monotonous, almost robotic like tone. _

_"No!" She screamed, throwing herself at his lifeless body. "He's not dead!" She yelled, as if saying it would make it true. _

_"It's all your fault." The doctor stated._

_"I- I never meant for this to happen to him-"_

_"It's all your fault," He repeated. _

_"It's your fault he's gone." Zoey's voice. _

_"You killed him." Chase. Then Michael, Nicole, Lola, Quinn._

_"I'm sorry!" She cried, tears running down her cheeks. Her attention was soon redirected as he grabbed her hand. _

_Shocked, she tried to pull away, but failed._

_"You killed me."_

"No! I'm sorry… I never meant to-" Dana screamed, as she awoke with a start. As she opened her eyes, she realized it was only a dream.

She looked at the clock; 7:47. She had thirteen minutes to get ready and leave before class started.

"What the hell was that about?" Lola asked, snidely.

"Nothing," Dana snapped, getting out of bed.

"Oh really? Then why were you yelling Logan's name?" Dana turned away. "I know he's in the hospital. Zoey told me everything."

"So?"

"And I know it's your fault."

"W-what?" Dana stammered.

"It's your fault. If you hadn't come back here, this wouldn't have happened."

"I didn't-"

"You weren't wanted here. I told you that. You were replaced, but you had to come back anyway, and drag that psycho with you. Now Logan's in the hospital." Dana remained silent. She wanted to scream, hit her, anything, but she couldn't. She knew it was her fault.

"Dana, you ready to go?" Zoey's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Coming," She replied, glancing at Lola one more time before walking over to the door.

* * *

**A/n: Sorry, short chapter... And sorry again, for not letting you know whether he lives or not in this chapter... And sorry AGAIN because the person who plagerized redid their story about a week ago and I procrastinated until now to write this. And sorry **_**again, if** _**my updates aren't as frequent because I'm going on vacation in a few days, I'm applying for a job soon, and summer vacation is almost over. Ughh... Time to review now! **


	20. Blue & Yellow

"Wait, I'm coming too!" Lola blurted out, just as Dana was about to close the door behind her.

"Oh… Okay," Zoey said, as Dana swore under her breath.

"Aren't you worried you'll miss class?" Dana asked, hoping Lola would leave them alone.

"No. Logan is more important to me than class. I care about him. That's why I'd never let anything like this happen to him," She said, making it clear that she believed it was Dana's fault.

"Well, I guess it's great that you're going. The first thing anyone wants to see when they wake up is definitely you," Dana retorted, sarcasm thick in her voice.

"Uh… Guys, if we don't leave soon, we won't be able to get off campus before classes start." Zoey reminded them, hoping to stop the fight.

"Okay… Where's Chase?" Dana asked, forgetting about Lola.

"He's in the car, waiting for us," Zoey replied, opening the door for them as they walked outside. She opened the door to the silver car and got in the passengers seat, next to Chase. Dana and Lola entered the car and sat behind them.

Half an hour later, they arrived at the hospital. They proceeded to the third floor, and stood outside the room. Chase and Zoey glanced at Dana, noticing her hesitance to enter the room.

"Dana? Are you okay?" Chase spoke up. She turned to him, giving him a small nervous laugh, and a slight eye roll.

"Fine…" She replied, as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Logan… the only person I've ever loved is lying in a hospital bed, while Justin is out there, possibly still looking for me." The corners of her lips formed a sarcastic smile, while her voice trembled as she spoke. "I'm just peachy, Chase."

"Look… maybe this wasn't such a good idea…" Zoey started.

"What are you talking about?"

"You should be at school, doing something to take your mind off of Logan."

"What? So he can die here while I'm gone?"

"That's not what she meant, Dana," Chase defended.

"No. You guys don't understand what I'm going through. You never will."

"Dana…"

"Has Chase ever been in the hospital? Did you go in his room and see how weak and helpless he looked? Did you sit by his side, talking to him, only to have something else go wrong? DO YOU SPEND EVERY MINUTE OF YOUR LIFE THINKING ABOUT HOW HE COULD DIE AND HOW IT'S YOUR FAULT? HOW YOU CAN'T DO A DAMNED THING ABOUT IT!" Chase and Zoey remained silent, while Lola kept her eyes on the floor.

"I'm sorry…" Dana said. Her voice shook as she spoke. "I'm sorry. I just-"

"It's okay," Chase reassured, placing his arms around her.

"Do you think he'll wake up today?" She asked, as she pulled away from his embrace.

"He'll be fine," Chase lied. He didn't know why, but since Logan wasn't here, he felt the need to protect Dana.

"Logan's strong… and… I'm sure… I'm sure he'll make it. I don't think he'll give up without getting the chance to make out with you," Zoey joked, trying to lighten the mood. Dana smiled a little, and walked over to the door.

"Do you want someone to come with you?" Zoey asked.

"No."

"Maybe I should go in first," Lola stated.

"No." Dana repeated. She entered the colorless room and sat down on the cool metal chair, placed next to Logan's bed. Looking around the room, she wondered why it was so colorless… so lifeless, so cold. Would this really be comforting to someone who woke up in here? Hospitals were places that helped people. But why would you want to wake up to this kind of place? To see the cold, lifeless room. To hear children's screams, people crying, down the hall. She wouldn't let Logan wake up to that. Dana swore she'd stay by him as long as she could until he woke up.

"Hey," She greeted Logan quietly, as she laced fingers with him. "I wish you knew how sorry I am about this. I know… I know you promised to protect me… But I never wanted this to happen," she told him. "Last night… I had this dream. Well… it was more like a nightmare…Because in it… my worst fear had come true." Her voice shook, and she trembled violently, trying to hold back tears. "I dreamed I had lost you, Logan. And it was my fault."

"I don't want to lose you Logan. I love you. And I don't want to leave your side until you wake up. Just… just promise me you'll wake up," She said, almost commanding him, although she knew he wouldn't respond. Dana began stroking his hair, listening to his rhythmic breathing, as it was almost comforting to her. "I love you," She whispered.

And for a moment, she thought she felt him stir. She looked down, hoping to see his chocolate brown eyes open, and a small smirk on his face. But, no, his eyes were still closed. She squeezed his hand.

"Dana?" She heard his raspy, whispered voice. Looking down, she realized he was awake. A smile spread on her tear stained cheeks.

"Logan, you're awake."

_should've done something but I've done it enough  
by the way your hands were shaking  
rather waste some time with you_

**Blue & Yellow- The Used**

**A/n: I couldn't let him die…I'm too nice. I'm not sure where to go from here, though, but I'll hopefully come up with something. Review.**


	21. Far Away

Tears of joy trickled down the girl's cheeks as she leaned over, enveloping Logan in a hug. He inhaled sharply, pain searing through his body as she did so. She quickly pulled away, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"Sorry…" She muttered. He nodded slowly, breathing hoarsely. .

"S'okay," he replied softly. She turned away for fear of breaking down in front of him. This was her fault, and now she was hurting him again.

"No…" She stated. "It's not." He looked over at her, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"It's all my fault… This," she said, motioning to Logan lying on the hospital bed, "is my fault."

"How…" he started to say until interrupted by Dana.

"It is. Just… stop saying it's not. I've heard it from Chase and Zoey already. They were lying, just like you are now."

"Dana-"

"No," she cut him off. "I… I left for France… I went out with Justin. I came back here. He followed _me_. And you got shot trying to save _me_." She turned away, tears falling faster down her cheeks.

"Dana, I promised you I'd protect you-"

"I didn't mean go be an idiot and take a bullet for me!"

"I just did-"

"I should have gotten shot!" She screamed, frustrated, as she broke down into tears again. He reached over slowly and squeezed her hand. Her sad eyes settled on his warm brown ones, his expression showing both sympathy and pain at once.

"Don't say that," he stated firmly. "Don't ever say that. I promised you I'd protect you, and I did. This isn't any of your fault. This is that son of a-"

"If it weren't for me, he wouldn't have even been near you with that gun," she interrupted again, pulling her hand away from his. He looked hurt for a moment, but hid the expression from her.

"If I hadn't been there, you would be lying here in a hospital room… or… or even-" He stopped himself, for the mere thought of it was bad enough.

She wiped the remaining tears from her eyes, blushing in embarrassment.

"I've turned into Nicole," she joked, a small smile on her face.

"You actually have a reason to cry," he replied, giving her a small smirk. Her smile faded, as she suddenly remembered something.

"Justin's still out there," she blurted out. The statement was cold, harsh sounding to both of them. His eyes widened in shock, although Dana could tell there was fear in his expression.

"J- He's… how?"

"He escaped… While they were taking you to the hospital…" Her words stopped abruptly, and she turned away again, a look of shame and guilt evident in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey," Logan replied, reaching for her hand again. "This isn't your fault. I don't blame you for anything." She nodded, still disagreeing, but glad that he didn't blame her.

"Does it hurt much?" She asked, her eyes wandering over to where the bullet pierced his skin.

"Nah," he lied. She rolled her eyes, smirking a bit.

"Liar…"

"Pssh, it'll take a lot more than a bullet to stop me." He smirked. She smiled back, rolling her eyes.

"Well…I should probably go…" she said, looking over at the door, "Zoey, Chase, and... Lola will want to see you." His smile faltered a bit.

"Actually… I think I'm gonna go back to sleep before I have to see them again." Dana smirked at this, then frowned.

"Okay… Well I'll come back later." She rose from her chair, starting to walk away. As her hand reached for the cold silver door knob, he spoke.

"Wait…" She turned. "Don't go. I want you to stay here."

Sitting back down next to his bed, she reached over for his hand. He smiled, squeezing hers lightly. He wanted to kiss her so badly; tell her none of this was her fault and that it'd all get better. Most of all, he wanted to tell her he loved her. But he couldn't, because he had promised to wait until she was ready for a relationship. And he would always keep his promises to her, no matter how big or small.

They sat together, hand in hand, neither saying a word. Dana looked over at Logan, his eyes closed, almost asleep. She wanted to lay her head on his chest, lie there with him. But she couldn't because she'd only hurt him more.

Glancing over at him, she realized he was sleeping peacefully, his hand still clasped tightly in hers. She leaned over, kissing him softly on the lip, and whispered "I love you," then left the room, slowly closing the door behind her.

As soon as he heard the door close, his tired voice replied quietly,

"I love you too."

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

**_Far Away- Nickelback_**

* * *

**A/n: Not exciting, I know... There may only be two or three more chapters before it's over... **

**Also, if/when you're typing a review, could you go to my profile page first? There's a list of story ideas on there, and two of them are for Zoey101... And I want to know which one you guys would want to read first, or which one you would rather read... So... could some of you give me some input as to which one you like more? **

**Frog Disease- Thanks for the idea about the party...It's an awesome idea, and I may just use that, I hope you don't mind... If I do, credit goes to you :)**


End file.
